


What do you want more Pictures

by Afstory



Series: What do you want more [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, Smut, eddie diaz - Freeform, evan buckley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: Just picturesdone by @deanette89 on tumblr
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: What do you want more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904140
Kudos: 14





	What do you want more Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting more as i get them

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @afstory1988


End file.
